Jevie One Shot
by JevieShipper105
Summary: The core four have a sleepover at the girls' dorm, and they all fall asleep. But Jay and Evie both have nightmares about something bad happening to one another. So they both end up comforting the other. A Jevie one shot.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I have another Jevie story if you wanna check it out. I just felt like writing a one shot.**

 **Hope you like it!**

The core four had a sleepover in the girls' dorm, and all of them had fallen asleep really quickly. Mal fell asleep in her bed after the romantic comedy came on, and Jay shortly after. Carlos and Evie were the only ones awake for a few minutes, then Carlos passed out near Mal's bed, and it didn't take long for Evie to do the same. They were all sleeping peacefully until Jay started moaning. He was right beside Evie's bed so the noise woke her up. She opened her eyes, and heard moaning. She looked down and beside her bed was a passed out Jay. He kept moving his head, almost like he was having another nightmare. Which was most likely.

Even though they're away from their parents, they still have nightmares from the Isle. She moved to her side to see if he was okay. After more loud moaning he immediately woke up. Evie really worried because he was shaking and muttering her name, like he was calling her. It's like he was traumatized.

"Jay?" She said, groggy but worriedly. He never answered.

She got down from her bed and put her arm on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. She assumed it was another nightmare about his father.

"Jay. It was just a dream. Look, we're in Auradon. Far away from our parents." She assured him rubbing his shoulder. He's still shaking. But as she keeps saying it he calms down. She puts her hand on his cheek and speaks again. "Are you okay?" He looks at her with an expression of fear. "What happened?" She asked. And after a moment he decides to speak.

"I saw my dad…" he gulps. "K-kill you."

Her eyes widen. "He killed you right in front of me… And there was nothing I could do to save you." He says as his eyes start to water.

"But that was just a dream. I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm far away from harm." She reassures him.

She grabs his hand and places it where her heartbeat is, reassuring him it was all a dream. He finally makes eye contact with her. He feels way calmer now.

"Are you okay now?" Evie asks.

It takes a moment until Jay speaks. "Yeah. I guess."

"Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"No. You need to get some rest." He says.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

She gives an unsure, but a trusting expression. climbs back up onto her bed to go back to sleep. Jay lays down on his pillow and tries to go sleep.

Later that night…

Evie wakes up shaking, breathing very rapidly. In her dream, she saw Jay get poisoned. But what scarred her the most, is that what she saw in her dream, looked like _she_ poisoned him. Jay was a heavy sleeper normally, but he was a barely asleep now. He woke up with Evie breathing heavily, and came up to her bed to make sure everything was okay.

"Evie?" Jay said.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Evie asked.

"No. I'm just a light sleeper."

"I did. Sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. Now we're even." She chuckled at his response. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just had a nightmare." Evie answered.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"I…I…" she paused for a moment. "I… killed you."

Jay stood in shock for a moment. His dream was made up from his fear of his father, and of Evie getting hurt. But he didn't know how to respond to this. After a moment, he saw tears come down her face, which made him get up on her bed to comfort her. He pulled her into a hug to reassure his safety.

"I poisoned you. I poisoned you on purpose and watched you die." Her tears coming down even more now.

"It was just a dream. I'm fine. Look, I'm right here." He says, pulling away from her so she could see him. But he leaves his hands on her shoulders. She nods.

"I know. But, don't dreams mean something? What if… what if…" she starts to tear up again.

"What if what?" He asks.

She looks down at her hands.

"What if… it's true? What if I really end up poisoning you? What if I'll actually kill-"

He put his hand on her cheek which made her look up again. "Evie. I know you. You wouldn't do that."

She takes another moment.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She says. "Let's get some rest."

She lays back down to rest her head, and Jay sits up and lays back down on his blanket. They both lay there in silence, pretending to be asleep. They're too afraid to go back to sleep. After a few moments, Evie decides to speak, not moving her position. "Jay," Evie whispers. She's not sure if he's already asleep or not. But he still replied.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you able to sleep?" She asked.

"No. You?" He asked, not turning his head.

"No."

They sit in silence for a moment.

"Can you help me get to sleep?"

"Sure." He replied.

He gets up and walks over to her bed. He lays down beside her, as she makes some room for him to lay down. She lays on her side, not facing Jay. He faces towards her and starts playing with her hair, as he knew that helps her sleep better. He learned from the Isle when her mother kicked her out for the night and she had to sleep on the streets. The feeling of Jay's hand gently pulling strands of her hair makes her feel nice. Especially the reassuring thought of knowing he's there if she has another nightmare. To let her know that he's okay.

When the wake up, Jay is asleep flat on his back, as Evie's head is resting her head on Jay's shoulder, resting her hand on his chest. And his arm is around her waist, with the other one dangling off the bed. Evie wakes up first, as usual, and looks up at a snoring Jay. She smiles then nudges him to wake him up. He finally wakes up, and notices her head resting upon his shoulder. Her soft blue locks gently rubbing against his face.

"Morning." He says as he takes one of the strands and plays with it.

"Morning." She replied. They get up and notice Mal and Carlos aren't there. They were hoping they were too tired to see them acting like they're a married couple, but it's most likely not the case.

Jay gathers his things and is about to head out.

"Hey, Jay," Evie stops him.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He says, heading out.

Later that afternoon after school, Mal is in the bathroom taking a shower, and Evie enters the dorm after doing her usual business making outfits.

"Mal, can I use your phone?" She says loud enough to hear through the water running. All she could hear was a very faint _sure._ She picks up Mal's phone, and opens it up when she sees a picture of her and Jay in bed as the home screen.

"MAL!" Evie shouted. Which made Mal chuckle.


End file.
